Dealing With It
by ham-sandwich
Summary: Drake gets the biggest shock of his life, and this is how he deals with it. WARNING: This is slashy goodness to the very end! NOT DrakeJosh Pairing Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, first things first, this is my first Drake and Josh Fic, so be nice to me! Although I have written many fanfics before, not posted on here though, so I'm not completely new to this.

I tried to get all American terms right, I'm from England so please forgive me if I've written something stupidly wrong, if you'd like to point it out (nicely of course :p) I'd be more then willing to correct it.

BIG FAT WARNING! This story contains slashy goodness, ie, boy on boy, don't like, don't read! Yee Have Been Warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh, blah blah blah, you all know the drill. Harry is not mine, he's the drummer from English band McFly (what can I say, I was lazy and couldn't be bothered making up a new character)

Ok, enough of my ramblings and on with the fic. Please Review!

-----------------------

It was just a normal day in the Parker-Nichols household. Audrey, the watchful mother, went about her usual business, making sure her kids had all the books and equipment needed for school, while also finding the time to get herself ready for work. Walter, the, sometimes, dopey father, puttered about the house, attempting to find the items he had mislaid the night before. Megan, the youngest of the family, ate her breakfast, while trying to think up new ways to annoy her brothers, also, can ponies lay eggs? Josh, the smarter one of the two brothers, praticed magic tricks before he left for school, and of course, made sure he had all of his homework with him, ready to hand in. Finally Drake, the other brother, playing a new song on his guitar and trying to find excuses as to why he didn't do his homework and whatever girl he had a date with tonight, but not today, today Drake had other things on his mind other them guitars and girls. For some time now other thoughts had been plauging the 18 year olds mind, thoughts he most defintitly did not like having.

"Drake come _on_, we're gonna be late for school" Josh shouted from the bottom of the stairs, his car keys in hand.

Drake didn't reply but still he dragged himself up from the sofa in his room and slowly made his way downstairs.

"Finally! I was about to send up a search party"

"Oh just quit your yapping and get in the damn car" Drake muttered, grabbing his bag from by the door and trooping out to his brother's car.

"Y'know, I have no idea why you've been in such a bad mood these past couple of months, but I'm pretty sure there's no reason to take it out on me" Josh said as he started the car and started the 20 minute drive to their school, Belleview High.

"I have not been in a bad mood, I'm in a perfectly good mood, I just don't like going to school is all"

"Yeah right, Drake if there's something on your mind, you know you can talk to me right?"

"There is nothing on my mind"

"Well that's obvious" Josh mumbled

"Hey I heard that"

"Look Drake, I just don't like seeing you like this. something is obviously bothering you, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but you gotta sort yourself out"

"Whatever"

Drake's school day was uneventful and he spent most of the day trying to avoid any sort of contact with people, he went to class, kept his head down, ate his lunch on his own, only spoke when he was spoken to, and even then it was only half hearted answers. If truth be told, although Drake was trying to avoid people in general, there was one person he was trying to avoid most, and he thought he'd managed it, Drake was just walking out of school, going to wait for his brother by the car when he saw him.

"Hey Drake" Harry grinned as he passed the boy in the corridor. Drake's inside's seemed to tighten and his response was some sort of strangled, high pitched 'hi'.

You see this was the other thought that had been occupying Drake's mind as of late. Harry Judd. Harry had come to his school 4 months ago, his family had moved from England, no real reason, they were just loaded and decided to move to San Diego. Harry was in Drake's year, he had spikey dark hair, piercing blue eyes, an average sort of height and skinny, he also brought with him the biggest shock of Drake's life.

Drake thought nothing could have shocked him more then when his mother had announced she was marrying Walter Nichols, and that Josh would be his step-brother. But the shock he recieved when he first laid eyes on Harry Judd was something else all together, Harry was gorgeous, and he later found out he was also kind, funny, creative and an amazing drummer, Drake was crazy over him.

Drake Parker, the self confessed ladies man, was head over heels crazy over a guy! Had the entire world gone mad?

At first Drake had gone into deniel, telling himself he couldn't possibly have a crush on a guy, he just appreciated that the guy was good looking, and like himself, could probably get any girl he wanted. He decided to push the feelings away, so he did, for a couple of weeks.

As Harry was into music, Drake saw a lot of him in the music department at school, were they both spent a lot of time. He got to know Harry, his sarcastic and dry sense of humour, his caring personality, how he always liked to have a bit of control and know exactly what is going on, what an absolutely kick arse drummer he was! It was on a Tuesday lunch time when Harry announced he had something to tell Drake.

"Ok, what is it?" Drake said, sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs the music room was littered with.

"Well, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, course we are dude"

"Well I wanted to be honest with you, I'm not ashamed of this or anything, I just, y'know, wanted it to be out in the open so I can properly be myself around you"

"O...k..." Drake said, wondering what on earth Harry was on about

"I'm gay"

Drake almost choked on his own breath, the thoughts he'd pushed away 2 weeks ago coming back ten fold.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned as Drake coughed

"Yeah..." Drake said weakly, trying to get his breath back

"And, are you ok with me?"

"Um... yeah sure, why wouldn't I be" Drake smiled weakly

"Cool, thanks Drake, anyway, I best be off, cya later!"

"Yeah... bye"

Drake had sat in the music room for a good hour after that, completely ignoring the bell signalling start of afternoon classes, in fact it was amazing no one found him there, sat on the plastic chair, a hundred and one thoughts running though his head.

Drake'a feelings had definitly come back, and Harry telling him he was gay had made him seem even hotter. Would it really be possible for Drake to be gay too? Maybe he was bisexual, cos come on, all these years lusting after girls, that couldn't mean nothing. But he definitely liked Harry, and more then you would like a friend. Should he talk to someone, Josh maybe, actually no, absolutely not, he couldn't tell anyone, what if people didn't understand, what if his family hated him? No, this was definitely something he would have to keep a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm sorry it's been so long, I kinda stopped feeling the D&J vibe (typically, after I posted this fic!)

I've finally got Chapter 2 for you, and I'm really going to try and keep on top of it, my McFly fics are going nowhere at the moment so hopefully this fic can fill they're gap a bit!

I wanted to put a link or something to a picture of Harry and Tom here, but grrrrrr, it's not working! Not even just putting a link in to a photobucket picture. So if anyone really wants to know what Harry and Tom look like, go to google images, put Harry Judd or Tom Fletcher in and they come up with their piccies. Well Harry comes up with a load of pictures of Lindsay Lohan to, but that's 'cos he did her and we're all sick to death of that now, was funny at first, now it's just... hmmmm, silly Judders.

Just done it to make sure it does come with them and they are really old pictures at the start, but oh well, suppose it puts them at more high school ages!

Right gonna get on with the god damn story now!

Disclaimer: Don't own Drake and Josh, Don't own Harry, also don't own Tom, who is another real person I've stolen (meh, he won't mind) Tom is the rhythm guitarist in McFly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two months Drake went into girl overdrive, he had a date practically every night of the week, trying to convince himself Harry was just a stage, all guys question their sexuality at some point right? And most of them realised that they were straight after all, so that's what would happen to him. But soon Drake realised this was not a stage, yeah, girls were still hot, but Harry, well, that guy was something else. So for the last 2 months, Drake didn't go out on a single date, he just couldn't bring himself to, he was so hung up on Harry he couldn't even be bothered with anything else. He just spent most of his evenings sat in his room writing dozens of unrequited and depressing love songs. His family had noticed as well, well how couldn't they? Drake never spent so much time at home, cooped up in his room, and to have not had a date in 2 months, well, it didn't take a genius to figure out something was bothering Drake, big time. They had all tried to talk to Drake, but it didn't work, so in the end they just decided to leave him be, figuring it was some sort of teenage stage.

So here we are 4 months down the line. Drake's feelings for Harry hadn't let up in the slightest, the more the saw the blue eyed God the more he wanted him, and it was tearing him up inside.

Drake sat in Josh's car as his brother drove him home, maybe he really should talk to Josh, but then, Drake had never been one to discus his feelings, especially feelings of love, and most definitely not feelings of love for a guy!

"So brother, got any plans this weekend?" Josh asked in an attempt to brake the silence

"Nope" Drake said unenthusiastically

"How about we catch a movie, Buckets of Blood 3 has just opened"

"I dunno..."

"Come on Drake, it'll be fun! Hey, I'll let you have a free soda _and_ popcorn"

Drake thought for a minute, maybe he could go to the movies with Josh, he hadn't been in ages, and he was starting to miss hanging out with his step-brother.

"Well I guess I could"

"Excellent! Man Drake you have no idea how happy you just made me" Josh grinned

"Well I'm glad I could be of some help" Drake smiled, actually feeling happy for once, and not just pining over Harry.

That Saturday Drake and Josh headed over to The Premier to see Buckets of Blood 3, Josh got them their free drinks and snacks (his job there really did have it's perks) and they settled down to watch the movie. Drake had to admit, this was the most fun he'd had in the last 2 months, maybe he didn't have to coop himself up his is room all the time. However, Drake's fun came to an abrupt end as he and Josh exited the movie theatre, there sat in the food area was Harry, accompanied by some blonde guy, who, judging by the fact Harry was feeding him fries, must be Harry's boyfriend.

"Hey, look there's Harry" Josh said, Josh also knew Harry was gay, actually the whole school did, Harry wasn't one to hide who he was.

"Oh...yeah" Drake replied, he could feel something bubbling up inside him, something he recognised to be jealousy.

"Let's go say hi" Josh started walking towards Harry, but Drake grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait no, he er... he looks like he's on a date, we shouldn't bother him"

"Yeah, that's his boyfriend Tom, but it's ok, I've met him before, he won't mind"

Drake vaguely wondered why Josh had met this Tom guy before, but that thought was pushed out of his head as he was dragged over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, hey Tom, what's up?"

" Hey guys, just been to see a film or something?" Harry said

"Yeah, Buckets of Blood 3, man it was awesome!"

"Wicked, we we're thinking of seeing that, but we saw Soup City instead"

"Oh by the way Drake, I don't think you've met my boyfriend before. So Drake, this is Tom, Tom this is Drake"

"Nice to meet ya" Tom said, holding his hand out for Drake to shake, Drake shook it rather hesitantly, mumbling some sort of reply.

"You know, you two would probably get along really well, Drake, Tom's an amazing guitarist, and his favourite band is the Beatles, just like you!"

Drake looked at Tom properly, Tom had brown eyes, not to different to Drake's, and a few moles dotted Tom's face, just like Drake, and Tom played guitar and had the same favourite band as Drake. The only thing different was Tom had blonde hair, whereas Drake had reddish brown locks. Drake felt his chest tighten, Harry had a boyfriend just like him, that means he'd never want Drake, he already had a version of him, and probably a better version. Drake's mind seemed to cloud over, it wasn't fair, he wanted Harry and now Tom had him, he had to get out of there.

Ignoring Josh's question's, Drake ran from the theatre and through the mall and out onto the beach. Tears streamed down his face. It was like he'd suddenly been hit by a truck, everything finally dawned on him, he was gay and in love with another man. He was attracted to guys, he would be for the rest of his life, he'd have to tell Josh, Mom and Dad, Megan, all his friends. How could he? What if they hated him? Everyone in school would pick on him, all these years of girls and suddenly Drake Parker, one of the most sought after guys in school sought after... other guys.

"Drake!" Josh yelled, running up to his brother who was sat on the beach, tears still streaming down his face "Drake, what the hell happened back there? Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone Josh"

"No alright Drake, no, now tell me, what's going on, you've been acting strange for months, like, ever since Harry moved here, you don't have a problem with him do you?"

"Don't be stupid Josh"

"Ok, I was just asking..."

"Yeah well don't, I don't have a problem with Harry, I don't have a problem with you, I don't have a problem with anyone, I have a problem with me ok, now just let me deal with it"

"Alright Drake, sorry, so um, you want a ride back?"

"No thanks, I'll get the bus"

"Ok, see you later Drake"

"Yeah, bye"


End file.
